Financial institutions may include a number of local branches, where each local branch may have its own employees, including branch associates and branch leadership. In order to effectively manage branch performance, various metrics associated with the local branch may be maintained and reported. These metrics are typically provided in various reports that are not standardized. For example, a branch bank may rely on over 150 metrics that are incorporated into dozens of reports which are used to attempt to assess, understand, and manage branch sales and service performance. These reports may also be used to determine associate compensation and therefore may serve to incentivize branch employees to participate in particular sales and service tasks. But the data for these reports comes from disparate sources that are not standardized or formatted in a way to provide data consistency to reporting and incentive systems. Without an effective way for these reports to provide transparency into the branch performance and branch needs, these reports may be fruitless. These and other drawbacks exist.